Bad Influence
by Justine Jones
Summary: How can you choose between a Weasley or a Malfoy? This love triangle fanfiction will answer it all ...
1. I actually like school

Part 1

I guess I was one of the few people in the world who actually enjoyed going to school. As I packed my trunk full of books and robes I wondered what would be going on this year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Yeah I guess it's not like any normal school. I found out that I was a witch about a 4 years ago, pretty big shock right? I'm not an evil witch who conjures up potions (even though we do have a potions class with Professor Snape) or makes voodoo dolls, just a normal standard witch ... if you can be a normal standard witch ...

My parents themselves were not witches or wizards and no-one in my family were either because I had traced it back in my first year. I was starting in my fourth at Hogwarts and I had been talking to my friend Hermione Granger about the big surprise that was planned for this year as I had been staying over at her house over the summer and she thought it could be a an extra exams for the gifted witches and she defiantly was one. She was like me in the sense that we were both muggle born ( non magical parents) so we could relate, she was best friends with the school celebrity Harry Potter who was the only person alive to had defeated the killing curse cast by Lord Voldemort but in Harrys defence he was actually a really kind boy who always seemed to get himself involved in the worst situations going; last year he had fought of the escaped prisoner Sirius black and faced 100's of dementors, the year before last for example he unlocked the chamber of secrets and had to kill a massive snake like creature called a basilisk and the year before that he had confronted a very weak Lord Voldemort in order put a stop him getting the philosophers stone which would give him life again. We were both in the same year and same house, Gryffindor so I got along with him quite well and his friend Ron Weasley. I placed the last pair of socks in my trunk and shut the lid. After one final glance around my room I heaved my trunk down the stairs to my parents car.

"So you're a fourth year now hey?" My dad teased

"Yes dad I am" I replied as if they hadn't already asked this

"Are you excited?" My mom asked

"Very" I said with a hint of sarcasm even though I really was

"So is your train magical or just ordinary?" They asked me this question every single year

My parents asked me lots and lots of questions about the wizarding world because they really didn't understand anything. As in they couldn't tell the difference between and wand and a stick but I loved them for trying to get a grips with it. I explained again about the Hogwarts express and time soon passed by until we arrived at the train station at 10.50.

"Okay now just walk through the wall, I promise you won't bump your head" I said to my parents who looked petrified even though they had already walked through the gateway twice before. I leaned against the wall and there was the Hogwarts express in all of its glory waiting for us students to board. I could see loads of first year saying goodbye to their parents who were crying and last year's who looked completely relaxed and were already boarding. I passed my trunk and cat Midnight to the guard who loaded them onto the train. I knew that it was time to say goodbye to my own parents.

"Okay now write to us once a week to tell us how you're doing and here is the letter that will let you into the village with some money me and your mom got out whilst we were in diagon alley" My father handed me an envelope which was quite heavy – we had opened my own bank account in gringotts in my first year and any money I received from birthdays was deposited in there

"Thank you, don't worry about me okay? Look there's the weasleys and Hermione so I'll be fine, love you both now go through the gateway so I know you won't get lost" I took them back to gate and with a final hug and goodbye they were gone. I began walking toward Hermione and the Weasleys but I walked into someone else

"Watch were your going will you" I said to the boy who had nearly knocked me over

"I believe it is you who should be watching were your going" A male voice said which I recognised instantly, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Well with your nose so high I guess you couldn't even see me so I believe the fault was yours" I fought back

"Whatever you say, now move out of my way" He said pushing me over so this time I did fall completely on the ground. By this time Ron and Fred had come over and were shouting at Malfoy

"OI BACK OFF MALFOY WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU" Ron yelled

"Go back to you hole Weasley ... oh wait your family couldn't even afford that" Malfoy said spitefully

"We're all worth more than ten off you ... back off Malfoy" Fred said

He gave me an twisted smile and walked off towards his friends. I couldn't help but notice the slight pity in his beautiful eyes as he left.


	2. Don't count your beans before they hatch

Part 2

I walked onto the train with the Weasleys and Ron went off to find Harry and Hermione whilst I sat in a compartment with Fred and George. They told me all about what their father knew about the big surprise at Hogwarts.

"Well dad isn't telling us anything at all but because we have to listen to Percy's babbling constantly about him getting a job with Mr Crouch and how he is the best thing since a broomstick we have managed to discover that it is some sort of competition" Fred told me, hopefully this meant Hermione's guess was wrong

"If it's anything to do with quidditch us three will surely be fine in it" I said, Fred and George played a beaters for the Gryffindor team whilst I was a chaser.

We talked for hours about the quidditch world cup which we had both attended; I went with my other friends from Ravenclaw, Rachel Sian Levi and Niamh. There was a huge problem though because the death eaters had attacked and we had only just made it to our portkey to get away, thank fully no-one I knew had been injured.

A few hours later the trolley lady went round and I had somehow been nominated by Fred and George to buy there things while they had a "private" discussion about "important" things. How they had said this made me laugh and I still had a smile upon my face as I walked up to the witch who served the sweets and goodies.

"Think something's funny do you Jones" Draco Malfoy said

I hadn't even noticed he was near me but as I turned my head to the voice I realised he was right behind me.

"Even if I did it's none of your business really is it?" I replied, but I was still smiling and I was pretty sure it wasn't about Fred and George anymore.

"I bet you couldn't even name 10 wizarding sweets being a mudblood" One of Dracos friend butted in who I believed was Crabbe

"Did you just call me a mudblood?" I asked, my temper rising, my smile gone.

"I sure did" Crabbe responded

I was annoyed and angry at this Crabbe guy who was massive and could most probably name 500 sweets

"Well let's make a little bet Crabbe, if I name 10 sweets you will pay for my order, deal?" I said squaring up to his fat face.

"Don't be a chicken Crabbe" Goyle, one of his other friends said. I looked over to him and I noticed Malfoy was smiling not at Crabbe, but at me.

"Fine then, deal" Crabbe responded and shuck my hand, I said a little spell that made sure if I did it and he didn't pay up his face would go even bigger than it already was

I was now extremely glad that Fred and George had left me with their lists of sweets they wanted.

"Acid pops, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Fudge flies, exploding bon bons, caldron cakes, pepper imps, liquorice wands, fizzing whizzbees and sugar quills" I did an over dramatic smile at Crabbe "Pay up then"

I heard cheers from behind me and saw Fred and George standing just outside our compartment .

"No way am I doing that, it was erm only an erm joke ..." Crabbe said

"Fine suite yourself" I said laughing to myself, I turned to Fred and George who looked sad but I winked at them as I walked back

"OH MY GOD WHATS HAPPENING TO MY FACE!" Crabbe shouted, the surrounding compartments opened and people looked out. They were all Gryffindor's.

"That's what happens when you break promises" I said

"Haha nice face Crabbe" One Gryffindor shouted

"Never thought you could get fatter" Another cheered

"Three cheers for Justine Hip hip hooray" Fred and George chanted along with the other Gryffindors, this made me laugh and I walked back to my compartment with Fred and George but just as I went in I looked over my shoulder towards Malfoy and I noticed h he was quietly laughing to himself.


	3. The Start of Lying

Part 3

When everyone had settled down Fred, George and I were still laughing about how big Crabbes face had gone and I had bought us all loads of sweets to celebrate the occasion! I started tucking into a handful of bertie botts every flavour beans when Fred and George looked at each other and smiled in agreement.

"What's up guys?" I asked them

"Well Justine we have decided that you deserve to be out first costumer after your legendry battle back there" Fred said

"We have invented something quite spectacular" George said straight after Fred

"But it isn't quite ready yet" Fred carried on

"Yet we have decided that you deserve to see it before the rest of the public" George told me and as he said this he opened out his hand to reveal 2 different sweets.

"This one" George said pointing to the larger of the two "Is a canary cream, you will transform into a canary for a minute after eating it"

"And this one" Fred said pointing to the smaller of the two " is a puking pastel, simply pop one half in your mouth to get out of one of Snapes dreaded lessons and then after you close the door have the other half and your free for an hour, pure genius!"

"Wow that's amazing! But do they work?" I asked

"So far they have worked on us but we are going to be holding testing sessions this term to experiment" George told me

"Well I'll sign up and I'll get my friends in Ravenclaw to as well" I said smiling, I had always felt very close to the twins, especially George.

The rest of the journey went by quickly and in no time I was boarding a carriage on the way to the castle with Sian, Niamh, Levi and Rachel.

"I'm so excited for this year's surprise!" Sian said

"I know me too!" Levi agreed

"Fred and George told me it's some sort of competition!" I told them

"Oh you're so lucky to be in Gryffindor" Niamh said to me

"Hey you guys are the lucky ones, you're all so clever!" This was true because the girls had told me they had to figure out riddles to be allowed into their common room each day

"But you get to be with Ron Weasley every day" Rachel said – she had had a crush on him since the first day of Hogwarts

"I still don't get why you two aren't together" Levi said to Rachel

"I don't understand how you and Dec aren't either" Rachel replied to Levi – Dec was in Gryffindor like me and they all hung around together along with Matthew Pew and Edward Styles who were in Ravenclaw.

I liked how I was friends with girls from another house because they always told me what was going on there and I told them all about Gryffindor. I did sometimes wonder why exactly I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw but I guess it was because I was more skilled on the quidditch pitch than in lessons. We discussed about how the girls suited the boys they liked but I had never really taken much interest in anyone.

"Oh come on Justine there must be someone" Niamh said to me

"There honestly isn't!"

"I heard George Weasley likes you" Sian said

"Of course he likes me, he's one of my best friend you broomstick" I said laughing

"No in another way you ever dumber broomstick" Sian said laughing

"What? Where did you hear that from?" I sat there in disbelief

"Oh my secret sources" Sian told me giggling and so did all of the others

"Come on Sian, he's like a big brother to me, you have to be kidding" I argued

"I've heard the same" Rachel said smiling

"Me too" Levi said

"Me three" Niamh said

"I don't believe any of it! You're just winding me up! There is no way I would spoil my friendship with him!" I tried to fight against the laughter of them

We all carried on talking about boys right up until we got to the castle but I dropped my bag and I told them all to go ahead so they weren't late. As I was picking up my things I saw a hand reach out for one of my books, I looked up to thank the person and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Pretty impressive bit of charm work back there Jones" Malfoy said to me

"Well he should have kept his promise" Charms was actually my best subject by far

"He was tempted to send an owl to Professor Snape about it but then I stopped him" Malfoy said placing my book in my bag

"How saint like of you" I said "His face should be back to normal by now anyway so even if he had told Professor Snape there wouldn't exactly be any proof"

"Your very independent aren't you Jones" Malfoy said cracking a smile

"Very" I replied, I felt my body temperature rise when I looked at him but not in an anger way ... in a way I had never felt before

We walked to the castle in silence as there wasn't anyone else around and as I bid him goodbye before we opened the door I couldn't help but think I had perhaps lied to the girls earlier on.


	4. Bladerdash

Part 4

As I walked in to great hall I was lucky to discover that some people were still arriving so mine and Malfoys entrance didn't cause any question, not to say that this didn't go unnoticed by everyone as I took a seat in between George and Hermione.

"Where have you been? I thought you had missed the train" Hermione said throwing her arms around me, I hadn't seen her since the quidditch world cup so it was nice to be reunited with her again.

"Oh my bag fell open, I'm sorry" I said to her

"Well your here now so that's all that matters" She said smiling

"Nice to you see you here for once" I said to Harry and Ron who smiled, they had missed the last two feasts at the beginning of the year, and we started talking about the quidditch world cup. Professor McGonagall then walked in with the first years and everyone fell silent as the sorting hat began singing.

A thousand years or more ago,  
>When I was newly sewn,<br>There lived four wizards of renown,  
>Whose names are still well known:<br>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<br>Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house, for each<br>Did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<br>By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>Would always be the best;<br>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<br>While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<br>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<br>Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<p>

"If that's all he has to do all year is make up a song then I want his job" George said into my ear as everyone clapped. I turned round and laughed at him.

"Well I will assist you in case you get lonely in Dumbledore's office" I said smiling

"Sounds like a plan, looks like I don't even need my NEWTS anymore" George said laughing – NEWTS were the exams George was studying for.

The hall fell silent again when Professor McGonagall stood up and explained to the first years what their houses meant and how they would be sorted.

"Ackerley, Stewart" was the first name to be called.

"Ravenclaw" The hat shouted and all of the Ravenclaws were cheering in celebration, I saw Levi, Rachel, Niamh and Sian joining in as well.

The sorting was always a fun occasion and we cheered for every new Gryffindor and Fred and George booed every Slytherin , I did wonder what they would have thought if told them about before but that thought soon slipped out of my mind as food appeared before my eyes and we all tucked into the wonderful feast. Hermione stopped eating halfway through because she found out elves made the food and insisted it was slave labour but I just thought that the elves make good food.

When the food was cleared away Dumbledore, our headmaster, stood up to give his speech he told us that certain things and areas were forbidden but I didn't fully start to listen until I heard

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter house Quidditch cup will not take place this year"

"What?" I shouted along with all the other Gryffindor team players

He then started to explain that something else would be happening instead when a man walked in. He seemed to have one glass eye that wasn't exactly a glass eye, it looked like an enchanted eyes that was whizzing all over the place and the whole hall had become silent yet again. I noticed his eye gazed over at Harry for a second before continuing it's whizzing process. As lighting illuminated his face you could see that he had many deeps scars across his face and part of his nose was also missing. Some of the younger students looked freighted but as he approached Dumbledore with his equally scarred hand and he took the empty seat upon the high table.

"May I introduce our new defence against the dark art teacher professor Moody" Dumbledore said in a tone that seemed to relax everyone else but the claps only came from Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"My dad was telling us about him today, he was an ex auror" Fred whispered across the table to me as I noticed Professor Moody took a drink out of his own flask.

The hall went quite again and Professor Dumbledore carried on with his speech

"... the triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year"

"You're joking!" Fred shouted across the hall, everyone started laughing at him including Professor Dumbledore. I laughed but shot a confused look towards George who simply smiled and said "you'll see"

I didn't have to wait very long to find out what the triwizard tournament was, it was a competition held between three wizarding school, beauxbatons and durmstrang , who competed for their schools glory and one thousand galleons. Fred and George looked as if Christmas had come early until Dumbledore dropped some news

"... seventeen years or older will only be allowed to put their name forward for consideration" Fred and George sat there motionless for about two seconds until they started talking tactics to make themselves older. Dumbledore then said he would insure that people younger defiantly wouldn't be able to and I could have sworn he looked straight at Fred and George as he said that. He told us the other schools would be arriving in October and then sent us off to bed.

Me, George, Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all made our way up to the Gryffindor common room discussing how everyone would seem to get into the competition.

"Imagine what you could do with one thousand galleons" Ron said dreamily

I saw Fred and George discussing something very quickly and I couldn't help but admire how they were trying to get in. I personally didn't fancy a shot at it considering it was closed years ago due to the death toll. We climbed up the stairs to the common room and George said the password (Bladerdash) and we headed off towards are dormitories as we were all tired.

"Night Justine" George and Fred called out as they climbed the stairs up to the boys dormitory

"Night guys" I replied as I closed the door to my dormitory

Hermione was still talking about house elf slave labour as I slipped into my pyjamas saying all our things had been brought up by them but I just nodded along. I bid her goodnight and just before I went to sleep I couldn't help but think of a certain someone's smile.


	5. The Nice Punishment

Part 5

I woke up the next morning and went straight down to breakfast and received my timetable, the previous year I had chosen Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Arithmancy and care of magical creatures as well as the other core subjects. I discovered I had three classes with Ravenclaw ( transfiguration, Astronomy and Ancient Runes) and the rest of them were mostly with Slytherin's apart from Herbology. I tucked into some cornflakes when Fred and George came over to me.

"Morning Justine! I'd say good but discovering you have double potions on a Friday morning is most certainly not good!" George said to me holding his timetable

"Well at least you guys get free periods" I said noticing the empty spaces in his timetable

"They are simply there to make us work even more" Fred said sitting down taking a piece of toast

"It's as if you actually use that time to study Fred" I said teasing him

"You know us too well" Fred said laughing

"well I've got care of magical creatures so I best be going, see you later guys" I said picking up my things and I walked to Hagrids with Hermione, harry and Ron.

"I wonder what Hagrid has got for us?" Hermione asked

"You know Hagrid, it will be something dangerous and life threatening ..." Ron said "At least it's better than divination"

"You should have given it up, Arithmancy is much better isn't it Justine" Hermione said to me

"Oh it really is, we have it next" I said

"That means we have divination, oh bloody hell" Ron said as we reached Hagrids.

The lesson went by pretty quickly as we had to feed blast ended strewts which were a pain and they kept trying to attack us but it was soon arithmancy so me and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron. Arithmancy was defiantly one of my favourite subjects because it was all about numbers which was like maths back in the muggle world so I caught onto it easy enough. After the lesson was over we met up with harry and Ron again who were depressed with the amount of homework they had been set.

"How come you two don't get homework and we do?" Ron asked

"I don't really ..." I was about to say know but I got interrupted by another voice

"Your dad's in the paper Weasley!" Malfoy said mockingly.

We read the article about Rons dad at work and Harry and Malfoy argued about what had happened but then Professor Moody got involved.

"OH NO YOU DONT LADDIE" He screamed at Malfoy and suddenly the spot where Malfoy was now had a Ferret in it's place.

Many people laughed and some Slytherins gasped as Professor Moody flew Malfoy the ferret around in the air, it was a very cute Ferret. Professor Mcgonagall soon came down and saw what was going on, it was a funny sight to see a Professor get told us but I didn't stay to watch, I hurried after Malfoy as he ran away from Professor Moody, none of the other Slytherins had followed as they were still in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I caught up with him down the hall way

"Yes I'm fine but my father will hear about this!" He said running off towards the owlery

"I'm sure he will but perhaps you should go to Madame Pompfry first so you can get checked over, we don't want you having Ferret hair do we" I said smiling

"Good point, will you come with me? We have potions next anyway" He said

"Having potions gives me less reason to come with you, Snape hates any Gryffindors" I said turning down a corridor towards the hospital wing

"I'll talk to him don't worry" He said reassuringly, I was still worried not about what Professor Snape would say but of what Harry, Ron and Hermione would say

Madame Pompfry dismissed Malfoy ten minutes later after giving him a potion that made sure he was completely transfigured and we headed over to the dungeons for potions.

"Wait you go in first and I'll come in second, I don't want people thinking anything I mean you're not exactly popular with my friends" I said to him

"Yes okay, sorry if you get into trouble" Malfoy said

"No worries Malfoy" I said

"Call me Draco" He said smiling as he opened the door.

I heard Professor Snape say something to Draco and then decided I better go in.

"You're late Jones" Professor Snape said to me

"Yes sir sorry I got caught up in something" I said trying to think of an excuse

"Ten points from Gryffindor and for that go and sit next to Mr Malfoy" He said pointing over to the chair next to him

"Sir that's ridicules!" Draco came in late and you didn't do anything!" Harry said

"Silence Mr Potter!" Snape said

I threw a thankful look over at Harry and sat next to Draco as my "Punishment"

"Not too bad hey" He whispered into my ear as I got my books out.


	6. Written in the stars

Part 6

"You're not supposed to be nice to me you know, I'm sure your father wouldn't exactly be thrilled to discover you sit next to a Gryffindor who was muggle born" I said to Draco as I started making a sleeping potion.

"Perhaps not, but I guess what my father doesn't know won't hurt him" He said back

"You're so different to what I thought you were" I said to him

"Well you never exactly knew who I was" I thought about his reply

"You never gave me a reason to like you though, you hate all the other Gryffindor, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and you walk around like you king or something" I said honestly

"Well I do hate Potter and Weasley and granger" He said

"That's exactly why I couldn't be friends" I replied placing chopped leaves into my potion

"We could" He said doing the same

"I'll consider it" I replied smiling

I realised I had finished the sleeping potion and reluctantly called over Professor Snape

"You could make a Dragon go to sleep with this potion Jones but I'm sure some copying was done from Mr Malfoy so I shall award ten points to Slytherin" He said taking a bottle of my potion and placing it in his pocket.

"Sir you're being so unfair, Justine obviously did that herself, she hates Malfoy!" Harry shouted across the room, he had hate for Snape so any moment to start an argument he would join in

"I do not recall asking for your opinion Mr Potter, ten points from Gryffindor" Snape replied, twenty points lost on the first day in an hour and a half. Snape walked back to his desk and began to pack away my things.

"Well Harry seemed to voice your true opinion" Malfoy snarled at me

"Before today I did hate you but I judged a book my it's cover, I admit defeat" I said pretending to lay a sword down on our table

"Very noble of you" Draco said smiling again

The lesson finished and I ran a head to catch up with Harry because he had been so kind before I was off to Ancient Runes.

"Thanks for that back there Harry" I said to him

"Oh it's nothing, but you seemed okay with Malfoy" He said looking at me in an analyzing way

"Oh well you have to make the most of even the worst situations don't you!" I said cheerfully

"Yeah I guess so, maybe I should take that into consideration sometimes" He said

"You should, anyway I'm in Ancient Runes now so I'll see you at lunch" I walked over to the class and took a seat next to Rachel

"What do you think of Draco Malfoy, Rachel?" I asked as I took my book out

"The blonde Slytherin boy? Oh he seems like a right idiot" She said reaching for her quill

"Oh I was just wondering" I replied, maybe I couldn't even tell her about Draco

"Anyway how's Ron today?" She asked me, she tried to keep her face straight but I could see her lips cracking a smile.

"Still ginger and still friendly, honestly you should just go and talk to him for heaven's sake!" I laughed

"Don't you remember the incident?" Rachel shouted, people turned around to look at us so I quickly began to scribble down some notes that were on the board

"Of course I do!" I whispered back

Last year in the summer we were hanging around near the lake, me Rachel Ron Harry Hermione Levi Sian and Niamh, and Rachel decided she would show off some hidden quidditch skills that she didn't have. She borrowed my Nimbus 2000 and thought that it would be fun to do some cartwheels on the broom so she zoomed off into the air and as she turned she forgot that she needed to keep flying and fell right into the lake. Ron suddenly ran after her and swam to help come back to shore, she got all embarrassed and so did Ron who said he had to be somewhere. Every time they had tried to speak since then it had been awkward.

Ancient runes went by pretty fast and Professor Bathsheda Babbling only set us a page of translations which was quite easy. I walked down to lunch with the girls and as I walked in Draco smiled over at me I smiled back but Sian noticed this.

"Why is that creep smiling at you?" She said to me

"Oh erm ..." I said looking around and I saw another Slytherin right behind me "he must be smiling at that girl there, see" I pointed overm I rememberd her anme was Pansy Parkinson who was slightly obsessed with Draco.

"I was pretty sure he was looking at you" Sian persisted

"Hmm yeah well see you later!" I said to her and hurried off to the Gryffindor table.

I was deep in thought when Fred and George came in looking all flustered and excited.

"Guess what lesson we just had?" Fred asked me

"Maths" I said laughing at them, I always used muggle language to confuse them

"What's a maths?" George asked

"I will explain later" I laughed

"Well anyway we just had defence against the dark arts!" Fred told me

"It was simply fantastic!" George exclaimed

"He knows everything about everything dark and magical!" Fred said

Fred and George went into in depth detail on the lesson they had had that day. The rest of September went by really fast after that, defence against the dark arts certainly became more interesting but I still preferred Professor Lupins way of teaching. I found myself looking forward to potions which I had three times a week and my grades had improved dramatically since sitting away from Hermione, Ron and Harry; even professor Snape had to admit I was doing well. It was the 23rd of October when I noticed there was a notice on the staircase

Trizard Tournemnt

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstang will be arriving at 6'oclock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast

Friday last lesson was potions. I felt regret but that was soon whipped away when I saw Rachel and Levi also looking at the sign.

"Hey girls how are you?"I said walking over to them

"Oh great thanks! I wonder what the boys are like from Durmstrang?" Levi said

"Well you lot must be getting excited!" I mocked

"Maybe this is your chance to finally meet some!" Rachel said

"I'm quite happy not having anyone you know" I replied

"Oh Justine honestly! You just need a relationship like me and Dec and you will be the happiest girl ever" Levi and Declan has gotten together on the second week back and since then they had been inseparable, he seemed really friendly and had never really known him up until now even though we were in the same house. He had blondey brown hair with a fringe across his face, blue eyes and he was quite tall for his age. He came over and Levi excused herself from us and went of with him.

"So any luck with Ron?" I asked sarcastically

"He did smile at me yesterday" Rachel said all dreamy as we walked to astronomy

"Well you never know the stars could tell us good fortune is coming our way!" I said as we climbed the tower

Actually according to the stars that day we found out that Rachel's star sign as to have good luck in the next two months, I didn't tell her that when I read into mine it said an enemy could bring a twist of luck. The whole school had gone slightly crazy in the week leading up to the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for example the teachers were checking our uniforms and the whole of Hogwarts seemed much cleaner.

I arrived at potions early on Friday and my books were already set out when Draco walked in.

"Hello there Jones" He said to me

"You know Draco I genuinely would prefer it if you called me Justine" Even though we had been sitting next to each other for over a month he insisted on calling me Jones

"You know me" He said in a cocky way

"Unfortunately I do" I replied sarcastically

"Today we do not have time to make a potion so I shall be asking you to write out how potions have helped 21st centaury wizards. Twelve inches long and if not completes in half an hour it shall be homework for next lesson. All information can be found on page 145 of your books. Begin" Professor Snape announced, I looked over at Ron who looked like he was about to cry. I started straight away and didn't even talk to Draco for the first twenty minutes because I already had Ancient Runes homework due for Monday. I was eleven and a half inches done when I felt Draco tap my elbow.

"I'm completely stuck" He whispered to me as the only sound in the room as the scribbling of quills. I looked over at his page and he had only written about five inches in his small neat hand writing.

"Here, look at mine" I said finishing my last sentence. He copied my work and I had to try and stop myself from looking at him for ten minutes, I wondered what it would be like if anything ever happened between us but I dismissed this though quickly, he was a Slytherin, a pure blood ... completely different, yeah we had this weird friendship but we concealed that from everyone else, Sian was still very suspicious but I was just grateful she wasn't in my potions class.

"Thanks Jones" He said passing my essay back "let's go to the front of the school" I was surprised he had asked me because he could see Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him. I walked with him to the hall and when he said goodbye and walked over to the Slytherin table I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.


	7. Owl Poo

Part 7

I stood next to George and I must have still been smiling.

"Well you look extremely happy! Is it because you're standing next to me?" He kidded tickling my sides

"Oh of course it is! Do you know anything about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?"

"Well I know Durmstrang is an all boys school and Beauxbatons is a mixed" George said folding his arms and looking up towards the sky

"Oh I can eye up the talent then!" I said

"Well I think you should stay away" He said, in the darkness I couldn't be a hundred percent sure but I was sure he blushed

"Well you are older and wiser than me so I guess I should take your advice" I said smiling at him, I saw Sian and Niamh come out of the castle. "I'm just going to go and see them, see you later!" I said waving goodbye to George

"Hey guys!" I shouted across the courtyard, Niamh signalled that something was wrong with Sian

"Sian what's up?" I asked her

"It's Matthew, he's going out with someone from Hufflepuff" She said in-between tears

"Oh Sian don't worry, they won't last two minutes" I reassured her as I looked around for Matthew and spotted him kiss a Hufflepuff I remembered who was called Shannon, I turned Sian away from the scene.

"But ... but ... they're already kissing and everything" She said crying even harder this time

"Hey don't worry about it, George just told me that Durmstarang is an all boys school! So there will be plenty of new boys coming and you can prove to Matty how amazing you are okay?" I said giving her a hug

"An all boy's school?" Sian questioned as she wiped the tears from her face

"Yeah honestly! George never lies to me!" I truthfully said

"Cause he loves you!" Sian said laughing, she looked a lot happier

"Well you lie to me!" I laughed back

Sian was about to reply but the crowd gathered outside of Hogwarts started gasping and pointing towards the sky where what seemed to be a carriage baby blue carried by numerous flying horses was heading towards our school. It landed with a crash and almost instantly a boy dressed in blue came out and opened the door. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw her; she was twice as tall as Hagrid and looked French, if you can look French. Dumbledore began to clap and everyone suddenly came out of shock and joined in. She spoke to Dumbledore, or should we say Dumbly-dorr , in a very beautiful French accent and during this time around 24 students climbed out of the Beauxbatons carriage in matching blue robes and they looked freezing as they were wearing no cloaks. I noticed a lot of the boy looking at two girls in particular who looked extremely beautiful and I couldn't help but think of the veelas at the quidditch world cup, I allowed myself to glance over at Draco and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him not looking at them but looking down towards the ground as I looked his way. A second after this Fred, who was very tall, shouted "look at the lake!" and everyone's attention went over to the lake. There was a ship slowly rising over from the lake everyone stood there in awe and the whole ground went silent are it rose to the topof the lake and as it sailed to shore a man with slick grey hair came of the ship and stood talking to Professor Dumbledore for a while until one of his students came forward. It was Victor Krum. A quidditch legend who was so quick on a broom it was blurry when he flew past you. I, unlike many other girls, did not have a crush on him but just admired his amazing quidditch skills. After the excitement off Victor Krum the other students of Durmstrang came out and none of them offended the eyes, I saw on boy with swoopy blonde brown hair, big brown eyes and a heart crumbling smile that instantly made me think of Sian, I looked over at her and her gaze was following that boy. This could be interesting I thought as we all entered the great hall behind the Durmstrang students. I took a seat next to Hermione and Fred which was actually facing the Slytherin table and Draco was sitting in my straight ahead of me, I blushed slightly but started talking to Fred about the experiment sessions.

"So when do they begin?" I asked him

"Very little one" He replied

"Fred you know how much it annoys me when you call me that!" I sad putting on a sad face

"That's exactly why I do it!" Fred said jokingly

"They look happy don't they, I said pointing over to the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbatons students were sitting, lots of the girls looked cold and depressed.

"Well Malfoy seems to be loving the fact Krum is near him" Fred said through what seemed to be gritted teeth, I allowed myself to look over and sure enough he was talking to Krum.

"I hate him you know" Friend continued

"Who? Krum?" I questioned

"No Malfoy, he thinks he's something and goes running to his father over everything, he's a little baby" Fred said, I sat there nodding in agreement even though inside I was bursting to say you don't know him "Do you like him Justine?" Fred asked

"Oh well ... I mean he shouldn't have pushed me over, again thank for sticking up for me and don't listen to anything he says about your family, they are so lovely" Which was all true and the Weasley family were always so welcoming, Fred dad especially liked me for my muggle traits, I had actually sent him some torches and batteries over summer and George had told me he hadn't slept for days due to all of the examining he was doing.

"Don't worry about it, your practically part of the family" he said nudging me

"Well your welcome to my house anytime but it's so boring compared to yours" I said, I had stayed over there for a week every summer since I started Hogwarts on Fred and Georges behalf, they were my best guy friends by a mile.

"I have visited your house if you remember" Fred said winking, I remembered this experience quite well, it was the middle of the night and the two twins had flown from their house to mine because they had been grounded for blowing up the oven so they need refugee and chose my bedroom, it was a funny few days trying to introduce to the muggle world like when we went shopping the both kept asking what everything was and when they tried muggle sweets they didn't like any of them but marshmallows, since then I had always brought a massive supply for them. My parents were shocked when I told them the next morning they were sleeping in the spare room but they soon got over it when they both made them a cup of tea which was spiked with a potion to make people like them, it was incredibly funny watching the results but my parents always asked about the two boys; maybe it had a permanent effect.

Finally the welcoming feast came in front of our very eyes and George came running down towards us both were Fred had saved him a seat.

"Where have you been?" I asked George

"Oh Hagrid wanted me to help with the horses" George lied

"Yeah cause you're that much of a saint, what's this?" I said reaching for a piece of parchment that was hanging out of his pocket. As I opened it I saw Krums signature but George was blushing red so I slipped it back into his pocket without even Fred seeing "That's sweet" I whispered in

"What is Merlins name is this?" Fred asked picking up a ladle to a grey looking broth

"Who could eat that? It looks like owl poo" George said smelling it, I looked over towards the Slytherin table and all of the Durmstrang student were tucking into it

"I think it's a delicacy from Russia" I said reaching for a lamb chop

"Well if Krum can eat, I can try it" Fred and George said at the same time which made me laugh. The each took a small bit on their plate.

"Ready Fred?" George asked

"Ready George" Fred responded

"One, two, three" They said together and placed a spoonful in their mouth. George looked sick and Fred looked disgusted

"Not to nice i'm guessing then?" I said eating some mash

"It tastes like owl poo" George said tacking a massive drink of pumpkin juice

I laughed at the boys responses and as I looked up from my plate I caught Draco looking over.


	8. You have to be Hygienic to be my guy

Part 8

After the feast had finished and all foreign food had been ignored Professor Dumbledore stood up and told us more about the triwizard tournament and how it united all the school and you receive eternal glory for whoever won then he revealed the goblet of fire which was the goblet any contenders could place their name it and it would be protected by an age line.

"We will see about that" George whispered into my ear

We were soon dismissed from the hall and before going up to bed I met up with Levi, Niamh, Sian and Rachel who were all talking about the Durmstrang boys.

"Did you see the one with swoopy hair? He was gorgeous!" Sian said as we sat on the steps near the courtyard

"Oh no did you see the one who was wearing the red scarf with the gold badge? He was beautiful!" Niamh said

"Declan is still the most beautiful!" Levi said

"None of them are anything on my Ron!" Rachel said

"Your Ron?" I questioned jokingly

"Yes" She said very bluntly

"I heard Lavender Brown from Hufflepuff has a thing for "your" Ron so you better get a move on" I said to Rachel

"WHAT! NO WAY I'LL HUNT HER DOWN" Rachel said

"Well you won't have to hunt very far, she's over there" I said pointing over to where she was standing near Ron.

"What about you Justine? Seen anyone" Niamh said, she was always encouraging love in my life

"Nope, they all had heads to small for their bodies a part from Sian's one but he's not my type" I replied

"What is you type?" Levi asked throwing a stone across the courtyard.

Blonde Hair, Tall, Green eyed, sweet, friendly I thought in my head "Oh you know just friendly and erm hygienic" It was the first thing that came to me

"Hygienic?" Niamh said sounding shocked

"Well I wouldn't want a boy friend that didn't brush his teeth or wash himself daily would I ... Imagine the kissing!" I said and all the other girls laughed

"How's things going with Declan anyway Lev?" I ask her

"Oh great thanks, we're planning on going on a date when we go to Hogsmede next week" She said playing with the bracelet he had given her

"You two are so sweet, you're going to get married I can feel it!" Sian said

"We are all going to Hogsmede next week right?" Rachel asked

"Of course, I've nearly ran out or parchment" Niamh said

"Are we going together?" Sian asked, they all looked at me because I normally went in with Fred and George then walked back with them

"We will come home together as normal" I said to them "Anyway Lev won't exactly want us to be there at her date would she" I said as I tickled her

"No! You would embarrass me to another dimension!" Levi said

"I'll just show him that photo of you from the summer!" I said reminding her of our visit to a muggle theme park when she had her photo taken on a rollercoaster ... the scream mask couldn't even compete

"Don't you dare?" Levi said

"I won't" I said laughing at her "Rachel would you like me to get Ron to go in with you guys?" I asked her

"Oh my gosh would you do that?" Rachel sounded giddy with excitement

"Well I wouldn't exactly offer it if I couldn't would I!" I said

"Okay but what will I wear, the jeans from lipsy with the top from topshop or the jeans from new look with the top from superdry?" She asked, Rachel was a fellow muggle born like me and we both knew our fashion.

"How about the winter dress with tights and the pink coat?" I said back "You want to look cute"

"Okay I'll wear that then" She looked like Christmas had come early and let out a girly scream

"How about me and Sian?" Niamh asked "Who can we go in with?"

"I'll get talking to the Durmstrangs for Sian but Niamh you have to go in with Edward!" I said referring to the guy who had a crush on her forever

"I can't! He's my best friend!" Niamh argued

"Niamh, he loves you go for it!" Rachel said

"He said he wanted you in his life to me!" Levi said

"Fine I'll go with him!" Niamh said

"Thanks Justine" Sian said, I had always been the one who starts talking and then the girls always benefited from this.

"So who are you going with?" Rachel asked

"George! Fred will go with Angelica so we are always stuck together!" I said honestly

"No cause he loves you!" Sian said

"Sian!" I said throwing a leaf at her

"Justine accept he likes you, he's hot!" Rachel said

George ... hot ... more like big brother who teaches me everything about anything .

"I refuse to be part of this!" I said standing up and brushing off the dirt from my cloak

"I'm tried too" Levi said yawning

"Night guys" I said as I went down the another corridor on the way to Gryffindor

As I was walking I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry" I said to the stranger

"We really have to stop doing this" He said, it was Draco

"Yes we do Draco" I said laughing, we had a moment of awkward silence until he broke it

"Goodnight Jones" Draco said walking off towards the Slytherin common room

"Night Draco" I said and just before he turned away I shouted

"Do you brush your teeth and shower every day?"

"Of course I do, I'm a hygienic guy!" He said pulling his robes in a manly manner "Night" and he disappeared behind the corner.


	9. The green scarf

Part 9

Hogsmede came quicker than I thought without much happening apart from the fact that Fred and George were currently in hospital after attempting to age themselves for the triwizard Tournament, it was humours to watch.

"Right so do you guys want anything from Hogsmede?" I asked sitting on a chair in-between the two twins who were now looking around 30

"Hmm maybe some honeydukes sweets if you're feeling generous that is" George said

"You can just get them for free through the secret passage way!" I said

"Well it's always good to give back" Fred said reaching for his wallet

"Don't be ridicules" I said pointing at the wallet "I'll buy it for you, see you later" I walked out of the shop to go down to the courtyard. I saw a massive group of students across all houses and years but I took a spot near the back and observed my friends. Levi was holding hands with Declan, Sian was getting close to the Durmstrang boy she had seen the other day after I hooked them up, Rachel was talking to Ron and Niamh was stood with Edward having a laugh about something. I smiled knowing my friends would be very happy but I couldn't help but feel a little twinge knowing I had no-one. I let everyone go ahead of me and walked on my own for a few minutes until I heard a voice calling after me.

"Jones! Wait up" Draco shouted through the rain that had began to drizzle

"What makes you think I would wait for you?" I said sarcastically waiting for him near the side of the bridge

"My good looks, my charm, my hair" He said jokingly, in my head that was partly true.

"Don't you wish?" I said walking a next to him "So where are the terrible two?" I asked referring to Crabbe and Goyle.

"They went ahead to get honeydukes first pick" He said, I wasn't really surprised at this

"Their waistbands tell me there won't me be much left for us" I said spitefully

"You don't like them at all do you?" Draco questioned noticing my tone

"Not one bit, they just follow you around and bully people, it's awful" I truthfully said

"We are only friend because our fathers are" Draco said

"The three best friends anyone could have ..." I replied

"Enough about them how are you doing with that Potions essay?" He asked

"I did it yesterday, it was easy enough" I said, he was talking about the two page potions essay Professor Snape decided to set us about misconceptions about potions; it was two rolls of parchment long.

"I don't understand why you're not in Ravenclaw!" Draco said looking shocked

"Blue isn't my colour" I replied

He laughed and I realised we were on the outskirts of Hogsmede.

"Are you going out for lunch?" Draco asked me

"Well I intended to eat but I haven't got plans" I said, slightly shocked by his question

"Now you have plans! Come on lets go to the three broomsticks whilst it's quite" He said motioning towards the pub which was a popular gathering place

There were plenty of tables for once and only a few seventh years and teachers were in here. We took a seat next to a window and started reading the menu. I was surprised when there wasn't any awkward silence's with Draco, we just talked for what seemed like hours about everything from lessons to family to the muggle world. It was also funny when we both ordered the same meal, fish and chips and the waitress left and I heard her whisper young love but this wasn't love ... was it? Draco insisted on paying even though I told him I was perfectly happy to pay for my own. It had gone very cold outside since we entered the pub. I had dressed in jeans and a long sleeved top with a black coat.

"It's freezing!" I said rubbing my hand together

"It's not! Here take my scarf" Draco said removing his scarf and handing it to me, it was the Slytherin scarf.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Of course, I can deal with it because I'm a man and everything" He said making me laugh

"Thanks" I said as I put on the scarf, it smelt like Draco and I instantly felt so much warmer.

I saw honeydukes up a head.

"Let's get some sweets" Draco suggested

"Okay sure!" I knew I had to buy some stuff for Fred and George.

I bought 3 boxes of Bertie Botts every favours beans, three chocolate frogs, 3 sugar quills, 3 bars of chocolate and a pound of coconut ice. My bag was pretty heavy after this.

"And you said Crabbe and Goyle were bad" Draco said whilst he tucked into a sugar mice

"Oh be quiet you, I got some stuff for my friends back in the muggle world" I lied

"Really? How generous of you" Draco said

We walked in and out of shops and each bought new quills and a few more rolls of parchment as Professor Snapes long essays had been using up all of mine. As we passed Gladrags wizardwear who always displayed their jewellery in the windows

"Those earrings are so pretty" I said pointing at a pair of what seemed to be crystal earrings

"That particular diamond actually has a spell attached to it where you can pick two different colours for it to shine in the light" Draco said

"They must be expensive ahh yes they are look 70 galleons! As if a student could afford them" I said walking away from the beautiful earrings.

"I just remembered I need to get something for my mother's birthday, just wait here on minute I ordered it from here last week by Owl" Draco said going inside the shop.

I stood there for a few minutes waiting for Draco and nearly died when I saw Sian and the Durmstrang who was called Leonardo Piers walking towards me. I hid behind a post and waited for them to pass. Draco came out a few minutes later with a small bag and we headed back towards the castle. I asked him what he had bought his mother and he told me a necklace she had wanted for ages. We arrived at the castle in quicker time than before and we stood there for a few seconds being slightly awkward.

"Well I better get these sent off to my friends" I said picking up my honeydukes bag.

"Yeah well I'll see you around" Draco said smiling; even though he had just said something to excuse himself he didn't move.

"Thanks again for lunch, see you later" I said walking towards the hospital wing

"I think green is your colour you know" Draco said as he disappeared around a corner towards his common room. I realised I was still wearing the scarf and ran after him but he was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Harry Potter?

Part 10

"Well don't you look happy!" George said as I skipped into the hospital wing, I had hid the scarf in my robes.

"You should be happy! I'm here bringing gifts a plenty" I said as I handed out their sweets.

"So what did you get up to whilst you were there?" Fred asked taking a large bite of chocolate

"You must have been bored without us!" George said

"Oh completely lost without you both obviously!" I said jokingly, I hoped I would have to actually go into detail.

Madame Pompfry came over and told the boys that they were dismissed after they had taken one last spoon of anti aging potion.

"Now you look like my best friends and not my dad!" I said walking with them to the common room.

As the twins walked in all the people in their cheered happy to see the faces of the houses class clowns back. I ran up to my dormitory and left the scarf and all the stuff I had bought in my trunk and I noticed the SPEW badge I had bought from Hermione a while ago to support freedom of house elves even though I thought they should just be left to do their job. I left the common room and went to meet Rachel, Niamh, Sian and Levi in the courtyard.

"We waited twenty minutes for you!" Niamh said as I walked over to them

"Nice to see you too Niamh!" I said hugging them all "Yeah I'm sorry about that, I left early"

"Oh did you meet up with anyone?" Levi asked

"No, I just bought some sweet and parchment and left" I lied ... I was doing so much lying recently.

"Oh right well let me tell you about Leonardo!" Sian said, it looks like she hadn't noticed me ... few.

"Well first it was all awkward because I hadn't really spoken to him before but then when he started talking everything just flowed, it just felt right if you know what I mean then we went for lunch at madam puddifoots cafe and it felt all romantic. Then we walked around the shops and he tried out some honeydukes chocolate and said it was so much better than the stuff he eats back at home in Italy, he's Italian by the way but goes to school in another country, and then on our walk back to Hogwarts just as we reached the front door he kissed me!"

"WHAT?" Me, Rachel, Niamh and Leni said in sync

"Yeah right here .. It was all wet an-" She said pointing to her lips

"We can live without the kiss description Sian!" I shouted above her voice, Matty seemed like a thing of the past.

"Flipping heck you move fast!" Rachel said

"How was your date then?" Sian asked Rachel

"Well it was good, we went to the three broom sticks and had butterbeer then trailed around the shops and we must have spent a good hour in zonkos deciding what to buy, he's got such a great sense of humour you know! And then we came back and got all warm and cosy by the fire after waiting for Justine, with no kissing I might add, it was great" Rachel said smiling, I was so happy for her.

"How sweet!" I said clapping

"It was, how was yours Levi?" Rachel asked

"Amazing! It was our first proper date outside of the castle so he fussed about me and we also went for lunch at Madam Puddifoots then bought loads of sweet in honeydukes and sat in the three broomsticks for a while just talking, then we bought some stuff for here and slowly walked back after waiting a century for Justine. I can tell he's the one guys, I really love him" She said, her eyes all dreamy. In my honest opinion I believed those two were together forever.

"I'm so sorry guys. I should have told you a head of time! That's so cute Levi!" I said

"How was everything with Edward Niamh?" Levi asked

"It was great we just got butterbeers and hung out like FRIENDS! Guys I've got some news for you ... I'm moving to Beauxbatons at the start of next year" Niamh said dropping a bomb shell

"WHAT?" The four of us said

"Why?" I asked

"My mum has got a job with the French ministry of magic and because my dad is French it makes sense for us all to move there, I'm so sad" Niamh said

"Oh Niamh we can still write and we can all holiday there for you and you have the whole year left so you better go out with a bang right?" I said looking at the other who all agreed

"I'm going to miss you" Sian said

"Me too" Levi said

"Me three" Rachel said

"Me fourth ... that doesn't even make sense!" I said and we all started laughing.

"Come on we need to go and see who's our champion!" Levi said standing up to leave. We all walked into the great hall and I made my way to where Fred and Georg were sitting. Harry, Ron and Hermione where in front of me so I started talking to them about who they thought would be our champion. We all thought Cedric Diggory but silence came over the hall when Dumbledore began to talk. He told us the cup would release the names of the students who had been selected and they were to go to the trophy room. The student from Durmstrang was Viktor Krum, The student from Beuaxbatons was Fluer Delacour and the Hogwarts one was Cedric Diggory. The loudest applause came from Hufflepuff when Cedrics name was called. Everyone had began talking about who they thought would win the cup when the cup released a final name.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said. The whole of the hall looked towards us Gryffindors. I looked at Harry. There was no way Harry did that, was there?

Hermione pushed Harry of the bench and he walked towards the trophy room. The hall erupted with conversations and shouts towards what had just happened. I didn't believe anything but Ron looked depressed and angry. Oh man.


	11. Happy Birthday

Part 11

Most people now hated Harry. Even his best friend Ron hated him. They thought he was an attention seeking brat, even Sian Niamh Levi and Rachel did but I felt really sorry for him. I sat next to him in history of magic and he told me he would never put his name in the cup. He was convinced someone was out to get him. I try to comfort Harry as much as possible but Ron seemed to be hanging around with me Fred and George even more now so there wasn't much I could do. Ron had been extremely friendly towards me and we did have a laugh but I could tell he was missing Harry.

It was the 8th of November when the first snow fell, my birthday. I woke up to find a small pile of presents at the end of my bed. The first one was from Harry, he had bought me a mini replica of quidditch which was enclosed in a snow globe, it was amazing because all of the players moved and there was an actual game going on. Ron had bought me a pot of colour changing ink which changed depending on your mood, Hermione bought me a book called Bella belles beauty book of beauty which had loads of little spells to help your looks and appearance. Fred and George had bought me a massive box of bertie botts every flavour beans and a packet of puking pastels, their card was the best by far as every time you opened it you heard them singing happy birthday and some confetti exploded from the card. The last present was a massive package from my family. My sisters had sent me new makeup saying it might come in handy, my grandparents had sent me some money telling me to buy something nice and my parents had sent me a beautiful red floor length dress. It had a one strap across the shoulder which was covered in red flowers and the dress had sparkles throughout. It was beautiful. I was the first one to wake in the dorm so I went to the bathroom and tried it on. It fitted perfectly go in all the right places; I felt like a princess when I wore it but I couldn't help but wonder why my parents would send me such a beautiful dress in Hogwarts, all of that was answered when I read there card.

Dear Justine

Happy Happy Birthday! Have an amazing day! I hope you like the dress; it might come in handy sooner than you think.

Lots of love

Mum and Dad xxx

What were they talking about? I wondered whilst I took of the dress and changed into my school robes. Hermione was the second one to wake; she wished me a happy birthday, I thanked her for the book and we walked down to breakfast together. I was greeted by my fellow house member and it seemed like a good day. I walked out of the hall and I was greeted by Rachel, Levi, Sian and Niamh who gave me a joint present of a charm bracelet I had seen one time in Hogsmede ages ago. It was so pretty, There were four little charms on a thin golden bracelet which sparkled in the light.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked

"Like it? I love it! Thank you!" I said hugging them all "I have a feeling today is going to be a good day!"

"Let's hope so! Well we have charms first so see you later!" Levi said and they all walked off to charms whilst I headed to potions.

I defiantly did not expect anyone who wasn't Gryffindor to acknowledge the fact it was my birthday so when I sat down and saw a small box on my seat I was in complete shock. I had arrived very early so there was no one in the classroom. I looked around expecting someone to jump out of the cupboard but there was no one to be seen. I sat down and decided I best open the box before anyone got there. I gently undid the bow of the box and it transformed into a little letter.

"Happy Birthday Jones, my mother's birthday isn't until May. Draco x"

I laughed at the little note Draco had left but then when I opened the box I was in complete shock. It was the earring I had seen in hogsmede a few weeks ago. He must have gone and bought them when we were there when he said he was getting something for his mother but how did he have 70 galleons? Why would he spend that much money on me? He came walking through the door as I considered these thoughts

"Happy Birthday Jones" He said smiling as he took his seat

"Thank you so much" I said hugging him, he was warm and smelt good, I was surprised by my own reaction.

"I could get used to this" He said hugging me back.

"I'm an affectionate type of person" I said pulling away trying to hide the fact I was blushing .

"Thank you so much for the earrings! They are so beautiful!"

"You're welcome, I choose the colours red and green" He said, I took a closer looks at the earrings and they were sparkling red one second and green the other.

"I'll put them on right now" I said taking off my old studs and replacing them with my new earrings.

"They look lovely" Draco said taking out his essay and books

"But I can't help but wonder why you would want to get me such an expensive present?" I said honestly

"You can't put a price on beauty" He said, I was melting inside.

We were making an antidote to common potions which was actually quite easy so me and Draco finished well before anyone else. We spent the rest of the lesson talking about birthdays and the first task.

"I'm sure Krum will win, he's by far the best" Draco said

"I hope Harry or Cedric wins because I'm from Hogwarts" I sarcastically told him

"I shall not say anything then" We had made a deal that he wouldn't say anything against Harry, Hermione or the Weasleys as long as I didn't insult any Slytherins.

"Haha, I still can't get over how beautiful these earrings are thank you again, they will go with the dress my parents bought me" I said glancing at a mirror, I had told him about the dress.

"My father sent me dress robes the other day" Draco said

"It's so strange ... we will see soon enough" I said packing my bag as the bell had just rung "Thank you again! It was so thoughtful of you Draco, see you at dinner?"

"I'll see you at dinner birthday girl" He said walking out of the class

I actually couldn't believe what had just happened. Draco Malfoy had bought me a birthday present. Me. Little old muggle born me. This was madness. He must like me I mean you don't go and buy someone a £350 pair of earring for no reason ... or maybe he wants something from me. Or maybe he had spare change. I really didn't know. I sat down next to Rachel in ancient runes who noticed my earrings.

"Nice earrings Justine! Who got them for you?" She asked

"Oh a friend" I replied hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions

"Which one?" She asked much to my dismay

"Draco Malfoy" I said very quietly, thankfully at that moment there was a bang from someone's bag, must be a zonkos products so thankfully she didn't hear me.

"What did Ron get you?" Rachel asked, I couldn't detect her tone but she didn't sound happy or annoyed ... I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Colour changing ink, we saw it a while back when we went to hogsmede and I thought it was the coolest thing ever, it was nice of him to remember, I actually still need to thank him because I didn't see him at breakfast" I said honestly

"I'll tell him, don't worry" Rachel said smiling, but it wasn't her normal smile ... it was her fake smile ... something was defiantly up.

"Rachel what's up with you?" I asked her

"Oh nothing honestly" I gave her a look "Fine well it's just I think Ron likes you more than me"

"Oh bloody hell not Ron! I get enough of Sian about George! Me and Ron are in the same house and were really good friends, you know I stay there for a week every summer and we're just close, seriously I don't like him in that way" I said in a light tone

"I'm sorry, it was stupid to think I mean if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be friends" Rachel said

"Hey don't worry about it okay? I mean from what I've heard you're on the same level as Sian now!" I said turning it so there wouldn't be awkwardness

"Who told you? Well yeah we did kiss, it was perfect Justine! I've been bursting to tell someone! We were in the owlery and we were both sending letters back home and it just felt right! It was so soft-"

"What is it with you girls wanting to tell me the intimate details?" I interrupted

"Sorry" Rachel's said shyly and blushed

Ancient Runes was fun enough. I mean it was nothing on potions but hey. We had history of magic next which was great because Harry and I talked none stop about quidditch and what had been reported about the quidditch league in the daily prophet, I also thanked him for his lovely present. I had transfiguration which was nice because Professor Mcgonagall wished me a happy birthday and then charms which I mastered in no time and gained 10 points for Gryffindor. I walked down to dinner and saw Ron with Fred and George.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Justine, Happy birthday to you!" Fred and George sang in very loud voices so the whole school turned towards me, I sat down embarrassed.

"Thanks guys" I said sarcastically

"It's your birthday little one, you have to allow us to embarrass you" Fred said

I raised my eyebrows at little one "Thank you so much for my present, the pastels will defiantly come in handy!" I said taking a piece of chicken

"Thank for the ink Ron, it's amazing! I'm so glad you remembered!" I said hugging Ron

"Ahh don't worry, you deserve it, Happy Birthday!" He said hugging me back

"Today has been such a good day!" I said taking a bite of my chicken

"It should be!" George said

We sat chatting for a bit until I noticed Draco walk out on his own towards the courtyard so I excused myself and followed him outside. He was sitting on bench and there was no one else around.

"Hey, you alright?" I said taking a seat next to him

"Yeah I'm fine I just needed some fresh air ... and a hiding place from Parkinson" Draco told me

"Ahh well I cannot comment so I shall just sit here awkwardly" I said sitting there with a straight expression.

"She keeps annoying me, trying to kiss me" He said

"Ooo creep, all of my friends seem to be kissing someone or another, it's weird" I said turning towards the view of the lake "it's beautiful the lake isn't it? It just calms me"

"Jones?" Draco said, I turned to look at him

"Yes?" I answered

"I was ... well ... I ... maybe ..." Draco said losing his words

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing" and he lent in to kiss me but just as our lips were about to touch when the bell went which signalled end of dinner, our foreheads touched and I leant back.

"Bye Draco" I said

"See you Jones" He said

It was the best birthday ever.


End file.
